


Guardians of the North

by CrystalNavy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Red Wedding was a massacre. There were only three survivors and all three are in bad shape.
Relationships: Dacey Mormont & Robb Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Guardians of the North

Three figures were hunched around the fire. Dacey Mormont prodded it with a stick. Jon Umber kept watch. And the third member of their little group was shivering, despite the heat, and his eyes were vacant.

The stars above lighted the night. The only light besides the fire, for the moon was covered by clouds.

"Dacey...." he whispered

She moved over and changed the bandages, taking care not to look at his wounds. He clung to her as if his life depended on her.

And to an extent, it did. 

A feeling of foreboding filled her. She could hear rustling, and then of the boots crunching the fallen branches underneath them.

"Jon." she breathed

"Aye." he said, pulling out his sword

She pulled hers out as well, and they stood facing the forest.

There was movement behind them, as Robb held his sword aloft, barely.

"Not you, Robb." she reprimanded, without looking back "You're too weak to fight."

"Robb." a mocking voice drawled "King Robb. He'll be a corpse before the dawn. A corpse King."

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Dacey stood straighter

"Dacey..." Robb whispered again

"Let me do this, Robb." Dacey's expression was fierce "Let this bear protect the pup."

"A valiant declaration." the voice spoke "But a futile one. Besides, why should I let you do this?"

Roose Bolton stepped out of the forest. 

"I can teach you, Your Grace." Roose whispered in a silky voice "I held you when you were a baby, after all."

"I did too." Dacey countered "And I will not let you have him!"

"So be it." Roose lifted a hand "Archers, loose!"

"The protectors of the North." Jon said confidently "Doesn't that sound grand, Your Grace?"

"It does." Robb rasped "The....protectors of....the North..."

Then he fell forward. 

Dacey was at his side in an instant, while Jon stood between them and Bolton men.

"Come at me!" Jon bellowed "My life belongs to Robb Stark! Always did, and always will!"

"Mine too." Dacey said, cradling Robb's unconscious body in her arms "Let's dance, traitor."


End file.
